The Path of the Shadow
The Path of the Shadow is a story made by BlazeFireXXXX. The main character is Imon, and his rival is Kin. 1: Believing Death Isn't Real (Start Saga) Imon: My uncle just died today. He had breath problems. He died only 2 days before my birthday. My sister Emily didn't want to believe it. It just happened. He called the day before his death. This is my story of my life. (Emily Crying) Imon: I'm sorry sis. He's in a better place now. Emily: I wanted him to stay! Bring him back! Imon: I wish I could. Theres nothing I can do. If only... (Emily Grabs Imon) Imon: ....... (Hears Mother Crying) Ardron: I'm sorry dude. Imon: I know. (Walks Outside) (Finds A 8-Star Ball) Imon: What is this? ????: Give it. It's MINE! (Imon Punches Boy) Kin: Grrrr... Imon: Who are you? Kin: I am the fabled boy to find the Dragon Balls of Legend. Who are you? Imon: I'm Imon. I am a 12 year old. Kin: Well then. (Snatches Ball) Imon: GIVE IT! (Kin Runs Away) Imon: Darn! Emily: What happened? Imon: That boy... (Imon Runs Into Woods) Emily: IMON! IMON! (Imon Runs) Imon: (Pants) (Pants) (Stops at Cliff) (Slips down into Cliff) Imon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gets Knocked Out) (Wakes Up) Imon: What happened? Raven: You must have fallen down the cliff. Imon: Who are you? Raven: I am a sexy wonderous female. I love adventure. My full name is Raven Sarah. Imon: My name is Imon Winchester. Raven: You look kinda cute for a non-adventurer. Imon: Why do you care? Raven: (blushes) Never mind. Imon: Okay. What are you looking for? Raven: I'm just looking for special things no one has seen, but I guess I won't find any. Imon: I would help you. Raven: You would? Imon: Sure. I was just trying to find some Dragon Balls to wish back my uncle. Raven: You mean the REAL Dragon Balls? Imon: Yes. I saw it before. Raven: You have to let me go with you! I wanna see them! Imon: Sure I guess. (They Walk Off Into A Path) Narrator: It looks as it seems Imon and his new friend Raven will go on an adeventure for the Dragon Balls. But will Imon run his rival? Kin? Wait to see the next chapter/episode of The Path of the Shadow, called The Tweens Of Adventure! 2: The Tweens of Adventure! (Saga of Power) Raven: WOULD YOU LET GO OF ME! Imon: WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE STEPPED IN QUICK STICKING SAND! (Being stuck to a girl. My worst nightmare...) Raven: Ladies make mistakes! Imon: Well you are the leader of the "Being a Very Irritating Female" club. Raven smacks him with a branch Imon: You have problems you know that. Raven: Hmph (Starts Walking In A Girly Way) Imon: This is gonna take a while.... Man appears Imon: Who the heck are you? Man: Well my name is Sam. And I like you boy... Imon: EWWW RUN RAVEN! They Both Run Imon: Where the heck the are we running? Raven: I have no idea... (They Stumble onto a Cliff) Imon: How many...oh my... (Sees a Deep Canyon With A Big Pot Of Lava in It) Raven: I think this place is called Devil's Stew. Imon: YOU THINK? (Both Run To The Other Side) Imon: Man it looks like nightfall is near. Raven: I think sleep here is good. Imon: How many sleeping bags do we have? Raven: .....1... Imon: O_O No I WILL NEVER DO THAT! Raven: It's either this, the pointy rocks, or Devil's Stew..... Imon: Why.... Next Morning Raven yawns Raven: I'm gonna need a shower. (Finds Waterfall) This should do it. (Gets Into Waterfall) Imon Wakes And Yawns (Raven Walks Out of Waterfall) Imon: O_O Raven: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Covers) Imon: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMEN? Raven: WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DID YOU LOOK? Imon: I WAS WAKING UP! (Now I'm scarred for life -__-) Later that evening Imon: I can't find the 1-star ball. It takes so long! Raven: That's why I couldn't ever find it! Imon finds His Uncle's Body Imon: ... Raven: Oh no.. Imon: ..... (Imon's Hair Becomes Yellow) Raven: Wha? (Imon Becomes A Super Saiyan) (Raven Backs Away) (Wind blows Harder and an energy shield surrounds Imon) Imon: RAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Imon becomes a Super Saiyan for the first time in his life.... He then begins to punch furiously, knocking Raven out in the rage. Imon pants rapidly, then he crashes onto the ground and becomes knocked out, with his Super Saiyan powers. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by BlazeFireXXXX